


tudo certo, ou perto disso

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Marty vai embora cerca de duas semanas depois de Vidalia contar para ele sobre a gravidez.





	tudo certo, ou perto disso

Marty vai embora cerca de duas semanas depois de Vidalia contar para ele sobre a gravidez. A parte mais triste ela acha é que demorou mais tempo do que ela esperava para que ele fizesse isso.

Amethyst se oferece para acha-lo e dar uma surra nele. Vidalia declina a oferta, mas essa consegue trazer um sorriso ao seus lábios.

Greg não diz que ele tinha avisado que Marty não prestava e ela se sente bem grata por isso. O que ele diz é que ele pode passar pra ajudá-la nas horas em que Rose estiver longe em missões.

Nenhum deles parece acreditar quando ela diz que ela está bem. Vidalia não os culpa, ela também não acredita em si mesma na metade das vezes em que ela diz.

Ela é jovem e ela não tem uma carreira ou um namorado para ajudá-la.   
Mas ela tem suas pinturas, ela tem Amethyst e Greg, e em alguns meses ela vai ter um bebê em seus braços.

As coisas estão bem, ou pelo menos elas vão estar um dia.


End file.
